Thanks to Nutella: A ShinKido Fanfic (Updated-Chapter 4)
by VanillaRhino
Summary: Kido was just watching television and eating nutella when Shintaro came along. I mean, what would that NEET do? Shintaro x Kido. I know the summary sucks, but give it a chance will 'ya? *cue puppy dog eyes* Rated T for Kido's swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, VanillaRhino here. This is my second story. I originally ship Kano and Kido, but due to reading ShinKido fanfics, I couldn't help but ship them too. (I still ship her with Kano though)

**This is** **OOC. (Out of Character)** I can't imagine them doing this in the real manga or novel.

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Days or Kagerou Project does not belong to me.**

8:00 pm

The dan's hideout was fairly quiet. It's just their leader, Kido Tsubomi, inside. The others were somewhere else.

The dan's hideout was also dark. The only source of light was from the television which was airing weird commercials that Kido enjoyed very much.

She sat comfortably on the sofa and the only company that she had was an extra-large jar of nutella. She dipped her finger into the jar and slowly licked the nutella off.

Kido was so engrossed in the commercials that she didn't notice Shintaro standing behind her. Fascinated, Shintaro lowered his head and licked the nutella from Kido's finger.

Of course, what met his face was Kido's fist.

**Kido's POV**

I dipped my finger into the jar and when I was about to lick the nutella off, something beat me to it. It was cold and very slimy.

"KYAHHHHHH!"

I let out a girly scream and on impulse, I punched whatever it was.

Fuck. It may be one of those ghosts or monsters from that amusement park! Fuck.

Gathering all the courage I had left, I slowly took a peek to find out who or what it might be.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. SHIT.

Then, I opened my eyes.

Relief flowed through me. It was just Kirisagi-san.

But then, that relief changed to embarrassment.

He li-licked my finger!

I felt my blood rushing up my face. He _licked_ my finger!

Why would Kirisagi-san do that?

"Urghhhhhmm"

Those sounds came from none other than the culprit.

I sat up straight and faced him. I was quite shocked to see blood oozing from his nose.

"Ahh-Eh- Kirisagi-san! So-sorry!"

But it's your fault for licking my finger.

Nevertheless, I approached him and helped him up. I let him sit on the couch.

I took the first aid kit. I expertly cleaned him up.

While I did that, he asked, "Why did you do that Kido?" with a glare.

"Do you even need to ask?! And why are _YOU _getting all mad for? I'm the one who should be mad at you!"

He didn't answer. I just continued what I was doing.

I was almost finished when he said in a soft voice, "I just wanted to taste the brown thing you were eating."

I think I saw him blush...?

With that, my stupid brain thought it was cute and of course, it came with that tingly feeling all over my body.

"It wasn't even good."

*Processing*

~3~2~1~

"WHAT!? Nutella is the most heavenly thing in the whole world."

"No. Soda is."

"Nutella is very delicious! Taste it again!"

Kirisagi-san smirked and said, "Ohhh, so you want me to lick your finger again, Kido?"

My eyes widened at that point and I punched him again. Lightly this time. "BA-BAKA!"

I shifted my attention to the television and nearly fainted when I saw a pale woman with her long black hair covering her face.

"Kyahhhhh!"

What happened to the commercials with cute theme songs?

I quickly moved closer to Kirisagi-san, hugged him and buried my face into his chest.

I noticed that he himself was slightly shivering from the sight we saw.

But he didn't push me away or anything. But...he didn't hug me back either. Not that I-I'm disappointed or anything!

He was fiddling with something, but I don't really know what it was.

Then, he plopped an earphone into my ear and he wore the other one.

He turned the volume up and there was a feeling in my chest that didn't want this moment to end.

*Meanwhile*

Quietly laughing were Momo and Kano, who arrived with Shintaro a while ago.

Kano mentally patted himself on the shoulder for giving Shintaro that stupid dare to lick the nutella on Kido's finger.

-END-

Heyyyy guys! Thanks so much for reading this. This story ended up very different from what I planned. I just had ideas popping in my mind as I wrote it. So, yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed that :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Remember how I said that this will be a oneshot? Yeahhh, I've been thinking, "Hey, Why not give a it a try?" So, I posted another chapter.

**This is OOC okay? Especially Shintaro. **Just reminding :)

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Days/ Kagerou Project does not belong to me.**

10 am (The next day)

It was peaceful morning. But in the dan's hideout, it was far from peaceful.

The moment Shintaro got in, he saw that everyone was present. And that everyone was looking at him with weird grins on their faces. Well, exept for Kido. She lowered her head. So her hair covered her eyes. The rest just kept on grinning and didn't say anything.

Shintaro got creeped out and thought, _Um, okay...?_ He awkwardly walked towards a spot beside Momo. It was kind of hard for someone to do that when 7 pairs of eyes were watching your every move._  
_

Kano spoke up, "So, Shintaro-kun, you and Kido are-"

"I told you! I don't like him that way and WE ARE NOT GOING OUT!" Kido shouted, but her crimson shaded face told them otherwise.

Shintaro looked up from his cellphone screen. Since yesterday, Ene was with Momo because she said, and I quote, "Everything is ka~wa~ii in little sister's phone while Master's is dull, boring and full of Master's dirty treasure"

And he asked, "We're not?"

"EHHH? Ki-Kirisagi-san Wha-What are you talking about? BAKA!" Kido's face was burning bright red.

Shintaro answered in a calm tone. "Huh? I thought-"

"...fess" She murmured something an extremely soft voice.

"What?"

"I said... YOU DIDN"T EVEN CONFESS YOU IDIOT!...or even asked me out...or something..."

"Do I really need to do that? It's a bother." Shintaro replied with an annoyed face although there was a hint of red on his cheeks.

"Onii-chan! You really are stupid and worthless! A woman wants to be treated with care and love and-"

"Ehh~? Momo, how do you know that? You're not a woman. You're an old man who eats dried squid while watching game-"

"BAKA ONII-CHAN! Just ask her out!"

Shintaro stood up and approached a nervous Kido. It may not be visible, but Shintaro was equally nervous.

"Do I really need to this in front of everyone here?"

Everyone answered, "HAI~"

He inhaled and said everything in one breath.

"KidoIlikeyouwillyougooutwithme"

"Eh?"

He sighed and said it again. Slowly.

"Kido, I really like you. Will you go out with me?"

Before Kido could even give her answer, three meddlers complained.

"Worthless onii-chan, is that all?"

"Hahahaha! Master is so lame! Nee, do you want to hear how you sounded like?"

"Shintaro-kun, come on, you can do better than that!"

"Isn't that what a confession normally is? What was I supposed to do?" He complained back.

Simultaneously, they said, "We'll plan a better confession."

"Um, Kido-san, forget about that. Onii-chan will give a better one tomorrow. Bye!"

"...Ah..." Kido was left confused and shocked.

-END-

Oh, the rest of the dan were doing these.

Marry was covering her eyes while asking Seto if they kissed already.

Seto was just smiling the whole time and occasionally reassured Marry that Shintaro and Kido were not doing anything like that.

Konoha was poker-faced but smiled sometimes.

Hibiya was grumbling about how disgusting adults are. But he had a slight shade of pink on his cheeks.

-REAL END-

Thanks for reading guys :) I'm sorry if this chapter is too short. Maybe I can update umm, on two days from now? (more or less)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! Here's the third chapter. I am so so sorry for not updating this. I'm taking care of my grandmother and to top that, I started watching One Piece. I need to catch up! ^^

**This is kinda OOC. **

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project/ Kagerou Days does not belong to me.**

In a certain idol's room, two siblings are bickering.

**Momo's POV**

Onii-chan kept on complaining the moment he laid eyes on it.

"Momo, should I really wear this?" He gave a look of disgust as he help up the suit I prepared for him.

"Of course!" I answered the question with a smile plastered on my face.

"Did you choose this? It's...kinda old fashioned. It's for old men in their 60's."

Still smiling, I answered politely, "Yes, I chose it so-"

"You really chose this? Momo, your sense of style is like an old man's"

"Heh. Really? Okay, just wear it." My patience is running out. Worthless. Stupid. Ugh.

"But Momo"

Okay that's it. I'm annoyed. My radiant smile turned into a 'shut up-and-obey-me-YOU-DUCK' death glare.

I thought that it would make him stop whining but instead. he laughed and said, "Now you really look like an old man too! Hahahaha!"

To silence him, I kicked him in a place where I know he'd get hurt. He cringed in pain and his face distorted. His-his- face! It was priceless! I laughed to the point where tears escaped my eyes. By the time I was done, onii-chan recovered from the pain and he stood in front of me with his hand on his hip. His hand was ON HIS HIP. Like he was a diva or something! With that, I had a laughing fit once more.

Okay, okay, I should stop.

I cleared my throat and went back to the main topic.

"Wear it. NOW."

He sighed deeply before answering an, "Okay." He proceeded to my walk-in closet. He shut the door after commenting, "You really have a weird sense of fashion."

Several minutes passed. What's taking him so long? He should be done by now. I opened the door and found him struggling with the red tie.

"Onii-chan, you only left school for two years and you already forgot how to tie a tie?"

I went over and tied it for him but...

"Oi, Momo, are you going to tie it, or not?"

I unfrozed and looked up at him. "Um, onii-chan, you see, um..." I can't tell him. It's embarrassing.

"What?"

"I also don't know how to tie a tie."

"And you were acting so smug a while ago."

"Shut up, okay? We'll just ask Kano to tie it for us later."

Now, his hair. This is hard. He has very long hair. How do I make it decent? After thinking about it, I sneakily took a pair of scissors. _It's going to be fine Momo. _I reassured myself. I saw a video on how to cut your own hair one time. I have knowledge about it. Right? I just hope onii-chan won't wake up as I cut his hair. _  
_

After about 5 tiny, tiny snips, I got this wave confidence. I became bolder, cutting more and more. But of course, that was a bad idea. I accidentally cut a massive clump of hair and onii-chan now has a huge bald spot. I was terrified. I quickly peered down at him to check if he woke up. Fortunately, he's sound asleep.

So now, what should I do about this? Running out of ideas, I phoned Kano.

"Oh! It's Momo! What can I do for you? How's everything with Shintaro there? If you're asking about Kido, we're still working on forcing her to wear the dress."

"Ah, Kano! He-Help!" I whisper-shouted and told him what had happened. Upon hearing everything, he laughed endlessly. He paused to gasp for air and laughed again. I would laugh too only if it wasn't my fault.

"Kano, I'm serious. What should I do?"

"Eh, just shade the bald spot with black marker. Hahahahaha okay that was a jok-"

"Okay. I got it. Thank you Kano." I ended the call and searched for a marker. But luck was not with me. All I found was a blue marker. But it was better than nothing at all.

I gently colored the spot so he wouldn't wake up but I did it quickly so that I would be done before he wakes up later.

Okay! I'm done!

I examined my work at different angles and different distances. Yosh! It's fine...I guess.

I combed his messy hair, avoiding the dreaded spot. I just combed his bangs to the side and applied a small amount of hair gel to keep them in place. Okay. He looks decent now.

I woke him up. "Onii-chan. Oi, nii-chan. I'm done~"

He reluctantly opened his eyes and I tried to act as normal as I could.

"Oh, you're done?" He lifted his hand and almost ran through his hair but I stopped him just in time.

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I squealed.

Onii-chan wa very startled and fell from his chair. How lame.

"Momo! What is it?" Annoyance was evident in his tone.

"You can't touch your hair! Ever! You'll ruin the style. Okay? Don't ever ever touch it." He was confused but he said okay anyways.

"Now nii-chan, listen to me. All you need later is already on the table that we set for you. Okay? Now let's go."

We went out and walked to the dan hideout. First, sweat trickled down his neck and I'll bet his whole body too. It was really hot, but he wasn't complaining. Second, a lot of people looked at his hair in a weird manner and some snickered but he didn't notice. He must be really nervous.

We entered the hideout. The lights were all turned off. The room was only illuminated by the sunset light entering through the windows and by the candles on the two-seater table draped by a clean white cloth.

Onii-chan sat on the table without me telling him to. He was fidgeting on his seat and drinking cola while waiting for Kido.

Suddenly, Kido herself appeared before him. He was obviously caught off guard (as if he even has some kind of guard on) thus, knocking his can of cola down. The white tablecloth was now stained by an ugly brown stain. I saw Marry tear up a little since she was the one who prepared the cloth.

I facepalmed at my brother's clumsiness. Both of them looked really flustered. Kido said a string of Ah's Em's and Um's like it was some kind of mantra while nii-chan mumbled a little, "I'm sorry." Double facepalm.

Kido looked stunning by the way. She wore a short, simple yet classy green dress. Her hair was in a low bun and strands of hair were left on each side of her face. The bun was supported by a thin hair tie which isn't visible and a clip decorated with a fluffy red rose-ish thing. She was simple breath taking. That explains my brother's reaction. (The spilling the cola reaction. Not...you know. Haha X))

Nii-chan said a soft, "I shouldn't waste time anymore. I'll just do it now." before picking up the red box on the table. He stood up and then kneeled on on knee. He opened the box and said, "Kido, will you-"

"WAIT!"

Kano, Ene and I glared at onii-chan. "Don't interrupt us!" I shouted.

"But that was messed up...and just wrong. Plus, it was more like a proposal!I'm just going to confess!" He waved his arms around like a lunatic.

"Master, you interrupted our fanfiction! It was going sooo well too!"

"No, it wasn't. It had a rushed ending. It was pretty bad." Onii-chan pointed out.

"I never got to tie his tie. Or laugh at his face for having a bald spot. Anyways, Shintaro, that's the plan. That's what you should do."

He looked at Kano like he grew a second nose with three nostrils. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Kano bluntly answered.

"NO! I refuse. Anyways, your story wasn't anywhere close to reality. In the real world, I would have definitely dodged Momo's kick.

We all stared at onii-chan with a blank look.

Together, we shook our heads in disapproval saying, "No, no you can't."

**~The confession~**

"KidoIlikeyouwillyougooutwithme"

"Eh?"

He said it again. Slowly.

"Kido, I really like you. Will you go out with me?"

With a burning face, Kido nodded and said, "Yes."

Okay, in the end, the confession was exactly the same as yesterday.

-THE END-

I'm so so sorry it took so long! I made it longer than my usual chapter lengths. It took me 3 hours to write that! I hope you liked this chapter :)) Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guyyys it's me again. Hahahhaha miss me?

**This is going to be the last chapter. Thanks for supporting this!**

**This is OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Days/ Kagerou Project does not belong to me.**

**Shintaro's POV**

Three weeks ago, I confessed to Kido. The others told me that I was so lame and cowardly, but I actually confessed. And that's brave, right?

Anyways, after I managed to spat out that terrifying sentence, what Kido said didn't make me feel any better. No, no, she didn't reject me. She just said,

"S-since you're that desperate...then o-okay"

But that was better than being rejected, I guess.

Right now, we were in our hideout while everyone shot questions at us.

Seto: Did you guys kiss already?

Kido and I became a flustered mess.

Kano gave a hearty laugh and said, "Nope. They haven't. I'm sure of it."

"How do you even know that?" I asked.

"Let's just say...I have my sources." His eyes traveled to Momo and they shared this evil look. Ugh. That gave me shivers.

In the corner of my eye, I saw pale hand raised up.

Marry: Did you...

"Hmm? What was that Marry?" Momo kindly asked. It's funny how she's all polite to others but not to her great brother. Sigh, what happened to the world?

"Did you do IT already?" She boldly repeated her question._  
_

Not only the interrogated couple, but everyone was caught off guard. There was pure silence. Then Seto patted Marry's head and said, "Marry, only Mommies and Daddies do that." As a response, she gave a soft, "Oh."

"Kirisagi-san, what is IT?" Kido asked me. I thought she was joking, but the look on her face was genuinely curious. How do I explain this? While I was internally panicking, my sister saved me.

"Kido-san, why are you still calling onii-chan Kirisagi-san? It's too formal. You're dating now. You should call each other by name."

As usual, Kido blushed. "There's no need for it."

"Eh? But there is. There are two Kirisagis here. When you say 'Kirisagi-san' how would we know who you're referring to?"

Kido looked so cute. I kind of want to tease her a bit. "Yeah, Kido. You should call me Shin. Ta. Ro."

Her eyes widened and she blushed even more.

"Sh-shin..tar-ro." I regretted teasing her because I'm the one who's in trouble of exploding now.

"Hey S-shintaro...it's your turn." After she said that, everyone was looking at me with expectant eyes. Especially Kido.

But, I was really confused. I really was.

I swallowed and asked, "Isn't Kido...your first name?"

Apparently, it wasn't because I swear I saw a dark aura around Kido when I said that. And of course, I was beaten to a pulp with Kido yelling,

"It's TSU. BO. MI. Baka!"

-END-

Yay! I'm done! Hope you guys liked that last chapter even if it's short.


End file.
